Aschenputtel!
by Koren Steen
Summary: Mind the kitty and your manners. Haru had to learn that the hard way. Rating is inaccurate. This fic is too tame.


DO NOT READ IF YOU SUPPORT BARON/HARU

**Aschenputtel!**

Teenagers...are stupid—doubly if they're girls. And increases ten-fold when it's about feelings and junk, like love. Yes, people get that girls are, like, more knowledgeable about feelings, but let's face it; they become stupid once they encounter it. Be it happiness, sadness, anger, love, surprise—we all get stupid. We're f***ing TEEN-f***ing-AGERS!

Whatever. A young Japanese girl happened to have one of the greatest adventures she had ever experienced. Captured by a bunch of cats brought to the Cat Kingdom? Meh, it IS Japan. Need we bring up the bathhouse for "_spirits_"? Anyway, she went to some Refuge, talked to some orange catman named Baron (despite it being not his first name) that had an English accent because hot cat?men would be nothing without accents *and plain American accents are _un_hot*. DUH! Everybody knows that. But she got captured anyway and stuff. SOME REFUGE!

While he tried to save her via oh so creative disguise and dance, she's falling in love with him even though he kept telling her to 'control yourself [because you'll become a felid freak of nature, moron!]'. Then climax and she's saved. Before it ended, she admitted to have a crush on him. She's a furry, now.

Indefinite months later, she ran away from her ridiculously redheaded mom and unseen because-adding-a-male-character-to-the-movie-might-make-it-less-Studio-Ghibli-and-people just-loved-little-girls father to elope with her savior, Baron. She made it back to the Cat Bureau, expressed her love to him and— well...

* * *

The Baron sat on his chair comfortably with his one hand on his pants while reading '_Mein Kampf_'. The whole book covered his blushing and drooling face. But all that drooling made his mouth dry so...

"Frühjahrsputzer!" he meowed harshly. "I demand your presence!" Though it was very loud and very grating his voice did holler, she did not arrive right away.

_Ach...faul, __taub__ Huren_, he whispered. His patience was growing thin.

Frühli—uh, Haru was still in the small building where the Baron forced her to crash in once he bespelled with a shrinking spell so as to be of his size.

* * *

It all started when she finally, as said before, expressed her feelings and how he loved him and missed him. Baron, flattered, acknowledged her honestly and decided to invite her to tea. As always, it was one of his special blends and it never tasted the same. Once Haru drank the tea, she suddenly had the gall to spit it out on his face and said, "Jesus, it tastes like boiled pot!"

After the rudest gesture had been delivered to him by Haru – spitting tea in the presence of someone who made it, is apparently bad – He decided to shrink her with secret special powers with his cane (cats are magical so it makes sense).

"Whoa! What's happening? Ba...Baron, why are you shrinking me?" she asked while getting smaller and smaller.

He didn't answer, but he had this to say:

"You, young lady, have angered me." He grabbed her ponytail of her hair and he was pulling it so much, it had her neck bending backwards. "Was that necessary? Where were your manners!? _Did you think making that tea was easy!?_"

The pain in her head was getting intense as he pulled it harder. The last question scared Haru because it was italicized and it contained more exclamations, symbolizing the threatening emphasis of said question.

"I-I d-d-didn't mean to—"

"SILENCE YOUR STUTTERING!" and then he backslapped her, giving her three scratches from Baron's open claws. "Well then, why don't I show you how I do it and then tell you to make it...AS MY SLAVE!"

"WHAT!?"

Haru did not expect something like this from Baron. She never knew he can get easily pissed-off. While on that topic, he sprayed at her afterwards, hereby making Haru his property.

The rest was history. He stripped of her clothes, bound her and dragged her off to an empty little house that was near from where he lived. He scrawled a word on her door which mocked her given name. He picked up the naming after reading a tale of a girl who lived in a life of cinders. Yet unlike that girl, Haru was with her "Prince Charming" but will not be living Happily Ever After. She would now serve him tea as he said before. He declared that if she ever made tea that could satisfy him enough, she will be freed.

But time has passed already and she realized that she could not make a tea to save her from being beaten. That's right— Baron would usually punish her humiliatingly and severely for every bad tea he tasted. It happened so often that Baron was no longer the gentleman/catman he used to be (or probably never was. He only hid it so he would usually have clients who trust him for underneath that well-dressed chap was a bitter, inexpressive figurine who had never recovered from the loss of his dear Louise during WW2).

* * *

"Insolent wench! When I get my claws on her..." He marched right to her shed angrily, to see what's taking so long.

He got to her door and found the chained, rag clad, heavily bruised Haru still boiling something in the pot.

"Baron!" she gasped, "I never meant to make you come here. I was making sure this tea would be just right and the fires have been slow..."

"Don't blame the fires for your sluggishness, you tart! You are a klutz and you can never make tea without making a mess which it always makes a delay. No matter, I just want to taste your rancid concoction."

"But it's not finished, I tell you; you will not like it."

"Even so, it's not my fault. You took too long and now I shall judge whether it's to my tastes or not."

And Baron did so as he brought the chipped teacup closer to his lips.

Haru started to cry for she knew what was going to happen next. The tea she has made through the weeks has never satisfied him. She prepared herself by removing her rags, revealing an unflattering, scarred, thin and wounded body.

As expected, Baron made a face after drinking it and then spat it out toward the slave girl's face. The tea's hot but not quite fresh consistency stung her face. Due to the fact that its repeatedly done to her, her face has gone numb and red from so much burning, rending her unable to feel, for now.

"Truly awful. It was exactly what I needed to make me vomit from the inside. At this rate, I may never grant you your freedom."

"If you...say so," she said, sniffling and sobbing, "Wh-what would you like me to do?"

"You better not be relishing in these punishments. I forbid you to and they're supposed to teach you a lesson. What bastard made your mother spawn such a pitiful girl..."

As Haru heard him say it, she felt a large pain in her heart.

The Baron began to execute the punishment—

Haru got down on her knees; the Baron pulled out the teapot from the burning stove; he brought it to Haru which he then settled it down on her thighs. The sensation was upsetting but Haru had taught herself how to not cry unlike the first time Baron did it yet this was rarely done and he'd usually scratch and beat the poor girl to sleep when the tea was a little off. The tea, this time, was truly awful, so quote.

The worst was yet to come after the painful placement of the porcelain pot (AN: Ooh, alliteration!); she will drink the tea with a teaspoon until the pot was almost empty and it is only then can she pick it up and pour it down to her mouth.

"The drill, you already know. Sleep if you can once you're finished... Frühjahrsputzer!" The Baron then slammed the door leaving Haru with her weak sobs and moans.

"Ow...owie..." she kept mumbling, trying to get it over with.

The Baron did not bother to monitor her when he had Toto to keep a bird's eye view. He would tattle if Haru was not to manage what she'd been told. Toto also doubled as her cleaner. Bugs and flies would swarm around and he'd eat them off of her.

Muta was in no part of this except to rape her in an occasional basis. Due to Haru's current size, Muta's stature always crushed her and a feline's penis was excruciating once it entered her separation but Baron did not care with what he's been doing. It would forever remind her of her mistake.

Despite the tortures he made her endure, he held a great deal of concern. How so? He would not let her die. He had a soft spot for Haru in his heart albeit a _very_ tiny spot—much like a freckle.

Baron continued with his book back in the Cat Bureau and is aiming to reach orgasm. He got down butt naked and pleasured himself with his sharp fingers, penetrating his own hole.

After that was over, he went on to look for a drink. He had his own tea to drink and lucky for him, it was good. It was another great day.

* * *

Haru would be free eventually but she will never be the same. What do you expect? You cannot erase something like that. You will be traumatized and scarred. Haru regained her freedom, but she never got to see the light of day again as she became reclusive and anti-social but gatophiliac. She'd secretly let cats do her in lieu of masturbation.

On the plus side, her mother has been selling tea, made by her mentally damaged daughter which led to opening a tea shop called _Frühjahrsputzer_. She chose not to question where she got it. It doesn't matter anyway because Naoko Yoshioka was now sitting pretty!

**-Ende-**

If you've just read what you've just read, you know what kind of "fic" this is, right? You all know that I don't hate the movie or its characters. This is my Take That to the overrated fanfiction revolving around the pairing and it's always what the audience keep gushing on. For real, I support the pair though I'd rather have Haru with her crush despite how many people deconstruct him but a dash of Baron/Haru doesn't really bother me. I'm just getting some stuff out like I always do when I right these ANs. What a loser am I.

Go review or you know...the intended kind of review this should get. Eh.


End file.
